monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Scaris: Monsterstadt der Mode
Monster High: Scaris: City of Frights (deutsch: Scaris: Monsterstadt der Mode) ist ein TV-Special, das am 1. März 2013 in den USA veröffentlicht wurde. Es zeigt die Charaktere, Mode und Spielsets aus dem Scaris: City of Frights Sortiment, mit vielen weiteren Dingen. Zusammenfassung Begleite die Monster High™ Clique nach Scaris – die Stadt, in der schaurig schöne Träume wahr werden. Clawdeen Wolf hat die einmalige Gelegenheit, bei der berühmten Modedesignerin Madame Ghostier in die Lehre zu gehen. Sie lässt alles stehen und liegen und reist mit ihren Freundinnen nach Scaris, in die Monsterstadt der Mode. Dort muss Clawdeen sich gegen ihre Konkurrentinnen Skelita Calaveras und Jinafire Long durchsetzen. Währenddessen entdecken Frankie Stein und Rochelle Goyle ein wahrhaft schauriges Geheimnis unter den Straßen von Scaris… Quelle: Amazon DVD-Beschreibung Handlung Clawdeen designt und organisiert eine schaurig schöne Modenschau mithilfe ihrer Freundinnen. Einen Tag später sind die selbstdesignten Outifts und die Modenschau auf Fright Tube zu sehen. Madame Ghostier sucht währenddessen neue Lehrlinge, und stößt per Zufall auf Clawdeens Video. Sie ist begeistert und lädt Clawdeen und zwei weitere Lehrlinge, Skelita Calaveras und Jinafire Long zu sich nach Scaris ein. Clawdeen fährt mit ihren Freundinnen nach Scaris, und während sie arbeitet und zeichnet, machen die anderen Ghouls Fright-Seeing und natürlich Shopping. Frankie Stein und Rochelle Goyle machen sich auf die Suche nach Rochelles verlorengeglaubtem Freund, und entdecken ein Geheimnis in den Katakomben unter Scaris. Währenddessen verliert Clawdeen sich selbst, und wird zu einem künstlerischen Madame Ghostier Klon. Mithilfe der nachgereisten Jungs schaffen es die Ghouls, das doch noch alles gut wird. Und der Aufenthalt in Scaris gipfelt mit einer fantastischen Modeshow. Charakter Gallerie "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Referenzen * The title City of Frights is a pun on "City of Lights", the most popular nickname of Paris. It is a rough translation of "La Ville-Lumière", and it owes the nickname firstly to it being the centre of education and ideas during the Age of Enlightenment and later to its early adoption of street lighting. * The tourist group discusses a few places they can go see. These are the Eiffel Terror, a reference to the Eiffel Tower, Ogre Dame Cathedral, a reference to Notre Dame Cathedral, and the Boovre, a reference to the Louvre. * The skeletons next to the entrance to the forbidden portion of the Catacombs of Paris are positioned as the three wise monkeys. * The Monster High rendition of the Venus de Milo bears a similarity to C.A. Cupid, the adopted daughter of Eros, Venus's (Aphrodite's) son and/or servant. * The hunchbacked fashion model named Modo is a reference to the main character from Victor Hugo's 1831 novel: The Hunchback of Notre-Dame. Kontinutiät * Rochelle became hall inspector in the Volume 3 webisode "The Halls Have Eyes". * Skull Shores is the island that was the location of most of the events in "Escape From Skull Shores". * Ghoulia acquired her scooter in the Volume 3 webisode "The Need for Speed". * The Valentine-reference of Heath and Clawd's subsequent idea to talk to C.A. recall the events of "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". Meilensteine * Moanatella Ghostier, Garrott DuRoque, Catrine DeMew, Skelita Calaveras, and Jinafire Long make their cartoon debuts. * The café cart and convertible make their cartoon debuts. Fehler * During the fashion show at Monster High, rather than her fashion pack shoes, Abbey wears her Skull Shores shoes. While an error in the sense that the animation does not properly depict the doll product, this was likely done intentionally because Abbey's fashion pack shoes are the same model as Clawdeen's School Clubs shoes, which Clawdeen already wears during the same fashion show. * Jinafire's sword-belt, which she makes when she meets Clawdeen, disappears by the time the girls are led to the atelier. * In most European countries, including France, one has to be at least eighteen years of age to drive a car. This law also applies to citizens of the USA regardless whether they already acquired their license at either seventeen or sixteen. * While law and common use in the USA, Europe isn't too big on bicycle helmets. If it's for transport or casual recreation, bicycle helmets are generally not worn in France. The French cyclists with helmet are therefore an unlikely sight that reflects USAmerican culture more than French. Weiteres * A lot of fashion is featured in Scaris: City of Frights. They are: Clawdeen's School Clubs outfit, Toralei's and Cleo's 'Maul Session' outfits, Abbey's, Lagoona's, and Draculaura's new fashion packs, Frankie's new fashion pack, an unknown outfit for Venus, the entire Scaris: City of Frights fashion line, and catwalk outfits for Clawdeen, Cleo, Frankie, Abbey, Lagoona, Draculaura, Deuce, Clawd, and Heath. The shoes Draculaura picks out of her closet are her Skull Shores shoes. * The Venus de Milo statue is a mix of C.A. Cupid's regular head model and a lightly modified version of Draculaura's Skull Shores body model. Kategorie:TV-Specials Kategorie:Scaris: City of Frights